Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of technology that performs liquid processing by supplying a processing liquid to a surface of a rotating substrate.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-232621 describes a method in which a film of a copolymer of two kinds of polymers that is formed on a substrate is heated and the two polymers are phase-separated and subsequently, by irradiating the film with ultraviolet light, one of the polymers is made soluble in an organic solvent.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-140881 describes that, after a liquid developer is supplied to a substrate, a surface of the substrate is cleaned by moving a gas nozzle and a cleaning liquid nozzle from a center side of the substrate to a periphery side of the substrate. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-53051 describes that, in a state in which a gas nozzle and a pure water nozzle are inclined so as to oppose each other, the two nozzles are moved from a center side of a substrate to a periphery side of the substrate. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.